Poems
by The Darkness Within The Soul
Summary: This is a kind of book, per say, containing all of my poems that I have written. You may critique and suggest as I will listen. Welcome. -The Darkness Within
1. ALONE

Abandoned

Lost

Oh so sorry

No, that's not what I meant to say

Eagles soar, and buds flower, but yet you leave me to be devoured.

-The Darkness Within


	2. The Sun

The sun that burns weaker and weaker,

The darkness that strives,

The ones who still have the light,

Fighting, fighting,

To no end,

Will we ever see the sun again?

-The Darkness Within


	3. Strength

Hmph! So weak,

They scoff,

But they do not know how strong,

For you do not fight or boast, you are meek,

But still they call you one of the weak,

One day you'll show them,

Your power will shine,

But the day has not come, it is not that time,

For you seek and you shall find,

The light that you hold inside.

-The Darkness Within


	4. Different? How so?

Far and wide,

Small and thin,

We are all different,

Yet we pay for our sins.

Do not think you are special,

That you will escape,

The Consequences that shall reap,

And now, what you will keep,

When you decide to fight,

That you must always be in the light.

-The Darkness Within


	5. The Last Battle

The darkness grows,

The gates are closed,

But the walls are crashing down,

Hurry, hurry! Run inside,

Hide so they cannot find,

There is not much time left,

The darkness grows thicker,

Prepare yourselves,

For a day, be a fighter,

Know this well,

And remember,

This is the last battle,

We are all that's left.

Preserve the young,

Hide the weak,

But do not put aside the elders, either,

For they may be old, and unable to help,

But yet they give us advice and our culture.

Fight until you can no longer,

Protecting the ones we know and love from danger.

-The Darkness Within


	6. Shatter

I will stand strong,

No one will ever push me down,

For unlike them,

I have been made stronger,

While they will only shatter.

-The Darkness Within


	7. CAPTURED

Can't see,

Ashes blind me,

Please, stop,

This time,

Uprising,

Running,

Escaped,

Death will not capture me.

-The Darkness Within


	8. Illusion

The Illusion,

Of Escape,

Of Safety,

Of Hope,

We thought it was real,

We were winning this war,

But no,

Everything was stolen,

For it was only an illusion.

-The Darkness Within


	9. What's The Purpose?

Wrecked by sorrow,

Racked by grief,

What is the purpose,

Of life if one is only to die,

And their companions grieve?

-The Darkness Within


	10. Grief

No, go away!

You don't understand!

She's fine!

I can fix this okay,

You'll be fine,

Nothing will ever happen to you again,

I promise.

I'm dying,

Just accept it please,

Make it easier on yourself and us all,

Do not deny it,

It is happening,

And there's nothing we can do,

Just remember I love you.

No!

You are not going to die!

Stop saying you will!

You will be fine,

You will live,

And we'll be together,

Forever!

Do not be angry,

It is only the way things must go,

We are not immortal,

Just beings living in this terrible universe,

Just send me off in a hearse,

And remember me,

All the good times,

And the bad,

Just be glad of the times we had.

Wait, don't die yet!

I'll go get...

Get some medicine!

I'll get a doctor,

A first aid kit,

Anything,

If you'll just live.

Bargaining will get you nowhere,

Just accept the fact there's nothing you can do,

I am doomed,

To give in to the blissful darkness,

And wake again in the holy light,

Let me go,

And I will wait,

As long as it takes,

For you to join me,

And we'll then be together forever.

No...

Why?!

Why do you need to die?

My life is incomplete,

And it will be forevermore,

Without you,

I can't accept this,

If you must die,

Then I will too.

No!

Don't do this to yourself my grace!

You still have so much life to live,

So many gifts,

There's so much more,

So much sand in the hourglass,

I may be out of time,

But the bells can still chime,

And you prosper,

Just forget me if you must,

All I need is you to be safe,

To live,

Or I will never be able to forgive,

Myself for dying,

Leaving you behind,

Left to die inside.

I don't want you to leave,

But it's time,

The sand has fallen in the hourglass,

Not a grain left to fall,

You are dying,

And I have been too selfish to see,

To tell you that you are the only one I will ever need,

That my love for you is true,

And I will never ever forget you.

Thank you,

For accepting,

For always being there to help me,

When I fall,

Or forget everything,

You forgive me when I speak out,

When I forget what I'm saying,

And you are my savior,

My knight in shining armour,

Who will ever fight for my life and yours,

To keep us safe,

And ever be happy,

Never sad,

Please remember me,

That ring you gave me that day,

The world that you opened,

The day my dreams came true,

And that who was beside me that whole time,

Was you.

_-The Darkness Within_


End file.
